


DEATHWISH

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Lowercase, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: hm. apocalypse au where the mist/olympus falls and the monsters take over. demigod powers are weaker, and the humans go crazy as per standard apocalypse rules. some of the mortals started to mutate 😳
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. percy & annabeth: morals

**Author's Note:**

> this was on tumblr i just thought it would be fun to toss it here too. tell me if u think it's good to backdate this
> 
> literally I'm just doing whatever I want with this lmao don't take it too seriously. trying to avoid being a tag hog so ehhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy and annbeth are just trying to survive but they have a morals debate that they keep avoiding. they're somewhere in manhattan heading to ???

annabeth lost her knife. percy thinks she can get by. she can. she makes her own weapon- something clumsy like a nailbat but lined with a celestial bronze. percy's sword is coated with blood. red, thick, crystalline blood. annabeth tears into another monster like it's nothing. her face is streaked with dirt. she slices again, this time, human. percy snatches her away, ignoring the tear of flesh as her nailbat rips from the human. they sprint down the street, slipping on blood and glittering ichor.

"you said no humans," percy said, and then he kissed her cause she's okay. "we both agreed, no mortals."

"i _saved_ you," annabeth argued. "that _thing_ wasn't a human."

something growled. they look at each other. percy's face shines with gold, annabeth's splattered with blood. they begin running again.


	2. nico: souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico, will, and a small group of campers move away from camp half-blood to ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kk i'm gonna say pre-toa, right after hoo
> 
> whatever i can do what i want lmao

nico can handle it. he knows death like it’s his native language. when someone dies, he feels their spirit hesitate in the mortal world for a few moments and scream before being dragged down. nico doesn’t say anything about how it feels when camp half-blood dissolves in flames. he keeps moving.

he can’t iris message hazel. he’s sure that she feels it too—the world is in agony. one of will’s siblings spat out in frustration and called it GAEA’S REVENGE. nico couldn’t say he disagreed. but it's more than gaea, more than nico, more than anything. he figured that out when he had to restrain dionysus, and a 13-year-old needed to kill her father. he wasn't a god at that point, he wasn't much anything but a monster, but nico felt nothing when the ex-god faded. 

it's strange. he didn't think a god dying would be so lackluster. gods didn't have souls the way mortals and demigods did, or at least whatever overcame dionysus ate whatever godliness was left. the wine ex-god faded with the ash of camp, and they didn't mention it again.

will notices his silence and talks to take up space. the only time he pauses is when one of those creatures stagger down the highway and tries to attack their small group. kayla knocks it down with a well-aimed arrow in between melting eyes. the thing writhes in pain and dissolves. 

nico feels the soul fade away, but it's angry. it's confused. it's lonely. nico feels this slithering around his spine and he can’t feel anything other than _i need to help them_. 

will gives him an uneasy smile, and they keep moving. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if u want more lol. im just messing around anyway
> 
> talk to me here or on tumblr @[bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> have a good one!!! 💕


End file.
